


King Size

by wayiiseelife



Series: Luca & Messer [2]
Category: S.W.A.T. (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23646946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wayiiseelife/pseuds/wayiiseelife
Summary: OTP Prompt: King Size Bed
Relationships: Dominique Luca/OC
Series: Luca & Messer [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1735159
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	King Size

Title: King Size 

OTP Prompt: King Size Bed 

Fandom: S.W.A.T (2017)

Couple: Dominique Luca / OC

—- King Size —- 

It was three am when Dominique Luca and Jim Street arrived at the house they shared. Luca unlocked the front door, following Street to his bedroom. “It’s just a few weeks then you’ll be able to get back into the field, man.” The older man whispered to his best friend. 

Jim Street gave a small smile, resting his crutches against the wall before hopping along to his bed. “I know. It could be worse, right? And worth saving the kid. Luca, thank you for staying with me at the hospital..” He looks around, “Where’s Duke?” Usually the retired police dog was on their ass whenever they arrived home unless there was a certain someone in the house.

“I’m sure he is around here. You need anything before I go crash?” Street shook his head. “Just holler if you do…” Luca took a few steps out of the bedroom, shutting the door behind him and heading into his own. 

A small smile filled the man’s face immediately as the picture of his girlfriend and his dog cuddling and taking up the whole bed. He slips out his phone, snapping a quick picture before setting it down on the nightstand. “Move over.” He whispers softly near her after stripping down to his boxers.

She grumbles before soft words come out of her mouth, “No.” It was playful, the man knew. Duke hearing Luca peaks his head up, looking at him then Isabella Messer before laying his head back on Isabella’s side.

“Izzy.” Her name rolls off her tongue, and a soft laugh comes from the woman’s lips. She slowly over to the right side of the bed, a soft smile coming to her lips when she feels a dip in the bed and an arm wrapping around her. “I’m glad that your home. I need you here tonight.” 

She moves her head, planting a soft kiss to the man’s arm. “I’m glad I’m home. I missed you, Duke. Hell, even Street. What time is it? You guys are back late?”

“It’s a little after three am. Street got hurt.” He explains.

She takes a deep breath in. “He okay?” Isabella knew how close the two men where, brothers even if they didn’t share any blood. It reminded her a lot of the relationship she had with her partner.

“Crutches for a while. But he’ll be okay.” A small whisper comes from the man. “How did everything turn out for your case? Did you get the…what do you call them, unsub?”

“You are going to be angry.” She states. She moves herself to look at him, there is a small light showing his face. She brings up her right hand, showing a neon blue cast. “Not my choice in color. That would be Mick. Stupid rule, one of us break something, the other chooses the color.”

His hands go over her cast, it covered her wrist and moved to her thumb, so she couldn’t move. “What happened?”

“On the way to Wyoming, we looked into the case. Starting to put some pieces together before the planes land. I looked like the victims.” Her eyes roll. “Day three, we got close.”

Her hands start to shake, the memories come back quickly and her eyes close. Luca leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the woman’s forehead. “Hey, hey. You are okay.” He could feel her suddenly tense up. 

“I was searching an old property we thought the unsub didn’t use anymore. I caught him on the second floor, he froze at first. He didn’t know what to do. I drew my gun, yelled and he ran towards me full force. Before I could get a shoot off, I went through the window. He got what he wanted though, he got away. Rick heard the window shattered, he went after me.” She sighed, rubbing her hand over her face with her good hand. “Hospital visit. Shattered wrist, broken thumb, head injury, sprained my knee.”

“You didn’t call me?” His questions her, he couldn’t help the hurt that was in his voice.

“Phone shattered. Then I was released, and I headed back here. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to keep it from you.”

A car passes by, lighting up the room for a moment. It’s the first time Luca sees her face truly. “You forgot to say you have cuts on you.”

“I’m okay, Luca. I promise I’m okay. I’ll be honest, waking up in the hospital alone scared me. Brought me back years ago when I was kidnapped.” She lets out a deep breath of air. “But Rick came in, told me what happened, and it was okay. He caught the guy. Like you, he doesn’t really appreciate it when someone puts his partner in the hospital.”

Luca smiled. Since Isabella and Rick took the move to Los Angeles from the Washington D.C., the two men have been getting closer. He could appreciate that he had someone like him to back Isabella up when they were away on cases. “I’m really glad you are okay, babe. But next time, call me please.”

She laughs softly. “What could do if I was in another state?”

“I don’t know. I would just feel better.” He says softly. “I have the day off tomorrow. Do you?”

“Yup. Thank god since you decided to wake me at three am to talk to me.” She teases him.

“So I will be spending my day taking care of both you and Street tomorrow.” Luca lets out a small yawn. 

She giggles sleepy. “You don’t have to do that. I love you.”

“I love you more.” He whispers, watching her eyes close and drift off to sleep. He was happy that his whole family was under one roof.


End file.
